Daniel
Daniel is an Event Staff (Manager of Events Department) of Habbi Hotel. He has been hired by Hugo the manager of Habbi. Daniel has created many games and quests for the entertainment of others. Daniel is also the founder of Habbi Wiki. Games and quests Daniel is planning and making new games, events and quests frequently. There are some notable, famous games. Daniel likes working with WIRED when making games. Touhou WIRED game series Daniel has created a Touhou game; he plans on making more like a series. Touhou is an automatic game; it doesn't require a host to supervise. Touhou is a bullet hell game; you have to dodge the bullets which spew everywhere. It has recieved lots of positive feedback and Daniel is commited to making many more Touhou games. Luck Run Luck run is a quest that is based purely on luck. There are 10 rooms in Luck Run. Each room has 2 teleporters, and you are randomly teleported to use one of them; one of them goes to the next room and the other makes you start again. The chance of winning to the end is 1/1024. But, you have a choice when you pass Room 5 if you would like to continue or not. The prize is an event rare - a Green dragon for those who go till the end of the Luck Run. Daniel also sells a Fastpass so anyone can enter the Luck Run without waiting for the required 5 people to start. Time of the Riches A game invented by Daniel, up to 6 users can play this game. The game starts when the timer (usually set to 5 minutes is started). Each person takes turn to roll the dice, one by one. Each number of the dice represents a fate. The objective of the game is to leave the game when the 'time is right'. In other words, every time, you have a choice to roll or leave. Leave means you say leave the game and take your prize. If the time is up, you lose everything you have earnt. The point is that you have to say leave at the right time. STICM Plex STICM Plex - the plex short for complex (due to the massive complexity of the map) was designed by Daniel. It adapted the normal, standard map of STICM, and made the game more complex. The game is heavily adaptable - being able to be 1v1, 2v1, 3v1, and almost any other combination of amount(s) of people. The suggested playing is 3v1. Influence and legacy Daniel has inspired many other people to become Event Staff. Some people have personal messaged Daniel for tips to become Event Staff or gave feedback to improve his games. Event Staff Conventions Daniel has made lots of speeches and conventions in his public room known as the Speakers Corner. He convinces many people the benefits of hosting events and actively encourages people to seek the rank of Events. His conventions are attended by many. Rubiks Square.PNG|Rubik's Square Speakers Corner.PNG|Speaker's Corner Touhou I.PNG|Touhou (Version I) Luck Run.PNG|Luck Run Time of the Riches.PNG|Time of the Riches Gnome Wars.PNG|Gnome Wars STICM Plex.PNG|STICM Plex Category:Biography